


[Podfic] If the Bough Breaks (Someone Will Catch You)

by sophinisba



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Bonding, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Crying, Feelings, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 06:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20169457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: Meatball42's story read aloud:“The blue chick, she’s a friend of yours, right?”Jim nods. It’s more or less accurate.“She headed out back a while ago. Sounds like she could use a friend right now.”





	[Podfic] If the Bough Breaks (Someone Will Catch You)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If the Bough Breaks (Someone Will Catch You)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18981088) by [Meatball42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42). 

> I don't know if I've mentioned it but I had a lot of feelings about _Avengers: Endgame_.
> 
> Thanks to Meatball42 for writing this excellent quiet sad fic about two characters I'd like to see way more of in fic, and for posting [blanket permission to podfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/profile).

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic2019/If+the+Bough+Breaks+\(Someone+Will+Catch+You\).mp3) | **Size:** 8.1 MB | **Duration:** 12:52 minutes  
---|---


End file.
